


Red for me

by Oh_Contrary



Series: Tumblr Prompts a la Voltron [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: !!!, Also a tag we should have more of, Blushing, First Kiss, Fluff, I will fill this whole damn tag myself if i have to, Kissing, M/M, Mischief, SO MUCH FLUFF, Schmoop, The author is confused, a weird number of ankle references, flirty keith, on keith's part, on lance's, shy lance, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 13:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15389895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_Contrary/pseuds/Oh_Contrary
Summary: Keith and Lance have just gotten togther, only Keith realizes that his blue paladin isn't quite what he would have expected. Who would've thought "loverboy Lance" could be so, well, shy?Based onthispiece bysalamandraimoral!





	Red for me

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. This is a thing I did. Pure Schmoop. Just fluff. Not even recovery fluff. No one gets hurt at all. The biggest threat in this thing is that someone _almost_ gets tickled.
> 
> Tay is just as confused as you are. She promises to return to the angst soon.
> 
> Anywho, for the first time ever, No Warnings!! Have a blast I guess!
> 
> besos from space-os,  
> ~Tay
> 
> Based on [this](http://salamandraimoral.tumblr.com/post/176103469017/lance-is-shy-around-his-new-boyfriend) piece by [salamandraimoral](http://salamandraimoral.tumblr.com/)!

It was evening in the castle and, while Keith wouldn’t say he was looking for Lance, he couldn’t say he'd be able to deny it if anyone asked flat out. They’d spent a lot of time together the past few days, just talking and flirting and Keith had realized something pretty interesting. Lance, despite his flirtatious nature and all that bravado, seemed to have clammed up around him. It was almost funny. He hadn’t seen the blue paladin blush before, but yesterday, they were sharing a couch, each of their backs pressed against an armrest and their feet tangled in the middle, and Keith, just wanting to touch his new boyfriend (boyfriend!!! God he loved just thinking it), reached one hand away from his tablet and rested it on Lance’s ankle, just under the cuff of his jeans. He trailed his fingers over the knobby bones there, wondering how even Lance’s _ankles_ could be soft and well moisturized, when the other boy made a strangled coughing sound.  Keith looked up, surprised to find Lance’s face fully hidden in the Altean children’s book he was reading.

“This okay?” Keith asked, stilling his hand. Lance jolted as if caught.

“Fine,” he said, fingers going tight on his book. “It’s uh, it’s totally fine. Normal. Regular.” Keith raised an eyebrow.

“Ticklish then?” he said.

“That question’s a trap,” Lance said, looking over the edge of Keith’s book. Even with his hiding, Keith could see the tips of his ears darkening to red and the same shade crawling up his nose.

“Oh?” Keith said, trailing a finger over Lance’s ankle and down towards his foot.

“Okay, yes! I’m ticklish!” Lance tried to jerk his foot away, but Keith wrapped his hand around his ankle again, keeping him in place with a chuckle.

“Okay, fine. I won’t tickle you. I just wanna do this.” He went back to gentle caresses, sliding his hand under Lance’s leg and a few inches into his jeans. He leaned back, turning back to what he was reading on his tablet as he dug his fingers into the muscles there, massaging gently and pulling another odd sound from Lance.

“Can I ask why?” Lance said after a moment, voice level from behind his book.

Keith shrugged. “You’ve been with people before. Didn’t they ever just like touching you?”

“Been with in the biblical sense, Keith. The touches were, uh, purposeful, you know?”

“What, no one’s ever just,” he gently ran a finger across Lance’s skin, letting the action ask for him.

“Nope,” Lance all but yelped. That gave Keith pause. He set his tablet down entirely, looking up the couch at Lance.

“Never just, touches for touch’s sake? Never slowed down for a minute? Took your time?”

“Garrison curfew doesn’t leave time for bells and whistles, Keith. An orgasm’s an orgasm, you just have to get there.”

“And getting there’s always been the point?” Lance finally lowered his book, looking at Keith with confusion in his eyes. “Who taught you about sex?”

Lance shrugged, looking down at his book. “You took the same phys ed I did.” Finally, Lance looked back up at Keith who apparently had been silent for too long. "What?" Lance asked. Keith shook his head, pulling his jaw from where it had dropped as he tried to figure out how Lance of all people knew sex but not pleasure.

And since that moment, Keith had been having, well, ideas. In retrospect he couldn't figure out what benevolent force had taken over his body and kept him from showing Lance exactly what he'd been missing out on right there on the couch. Instead, he had managed to say or do something to appease Lance's curiosity, and they spent another hour  reading. At least, Keith had pretended to read. In truth, his mind was awhirl with ideas and, with every pass of his thumb over the delicate skin of Lance's ankle, he added to the list of other things that might make Lance's ears turn that delicious shade of red.

So here he was, a day later, wandering the castle after dinner. His hair was damp from the showers, having just finished another workout, and his body was still warm, either from the steam or from excitement at seeing Lance. The other boy had been mysteriously absent all day, moving from task to task with the other paladins. They saw each other at meals, which had actually been fun: Keith had tried introducing Lance to ‘footsie,’ pushing his foot next to Lance’s and, when the blue paladin had no idea what was going on and kept moving his foot and apologizing, trapping Lance’s foot between his and the leg of the chair just to brush their ankles together. Lance choked on his food, fumbling his spork and shooting Keith a wide eyed look, which Keith pretended to ignore. Across the table, Shiro had raised an eyebrow at him and Keith had the wherewithal to look a little ashamed. Looking down the table, he realized that Hunk was hiding knowing chuckles behind a hand, and he felt a little bad for embarrassing Lance.

But not bad enough to stop.

Keith kept his foot there the rest of the meal, brushing against Lance’s ankle or calf every once in a while just for fun.

Keith made it to the kitchens, and was thrilled to see Lance, humming to himself and mashing berries in a bowl in the kitchen. He’d seen this ritual before: eventually, the sticky pulp would become one of Lance’s many face masks. He watched in the doorway for a moment as Lance sung under his breath in Spanish, shuffling back and forth in a tiny Salsa, hips rolling enticingly. Keith smiled, sneaking up behind him slowly. He wrapped his arms around Lance’s waist, nosing up the column of his neck to plant a kiss behind his ear. Lance jolted, dropping his mixing bowl onto the counter with a clatter. Lance turned in Keith’s arms, looking up at him with wide eyes.

“Well hello there,” Lance said, voice on the high side.

“Hi,” Keith chuckled. He pressed a kiss to Lance’s cheek, turning him the rest of the way around. “How’s it goin’?” he drawled, pulling Lance close with one hand in the middle of his back and one laying down across the back of his hips, fingers twitching with temptation.

“You’re a lot, uh, cuddlier than I expected,” Lance said, hands flailing between them. Warily, he laid one on Keith’s chest, the faint blush on his face deepening. Keith preened at the small affection, a smile splitting his face.

“Honestly, you’re a lot different than I expected too,” Keith said.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I mean, I’ve seen you flirt with like thirty different species, yet here you are, blushing in my arms like some little flower."

“Little flower?” Lance snorted.

“Fine, like a virgin. You blush like a virgin.” Keith said, looking away.

“That’s not true,” Lance gasped, tugging away. Keith tightened his hold.

“See, that’s why I didn’t want to say it,” he laughed “But seriously, I do this—” he leaned down and nosed along Lance’s cheek, grinning as the skin warmed under his touch— “and you blush bright red.” Lance rolled his eyes and Keith gave a low chuckle. “And I’m sure that if I do this—” he leaned close slowly, barely brushing his lips against Lance’s for the slightest moment—

Before there were hands covering his mouth. He looked down, raising both eyebrows at Lance, who, despite leaning away and the very obvious fact that it was his own hands separating their mouths, seemed equally shocked by the situation. It was like even he hadn’t expected a reaction like that.

“S-sorry. I don’t— I mean, I have but— I just wasn’t expecting it— Although I guess you were dropping a lot of hints— oh god I just ruined our first kiss. We can. We can try again? I would— I would like that. If you want. I mean—” he looked up at Keith, who was smiling against his palms and jumped back, pulling his hands away. Keith let him go, dropping his arms to his side, but was surprised if not delighted to see that, as soon as Lance put distance between them, he closed it back again, standing close even without Keith holding him.

“It’s okay,” Keith said. “I should have asked.”

“Oh. I mean, sure, maybe but like—”

Keith grabbed one of Lance’s flailing hands, using it to reel the other boy in. Keith stepped close again, settling one hand on Lance’s waist and another under his jaw. He leaned in slowly, relishing in the stutter in Lance’s breath—

“Is this okay?” he murmured. He opened his eyes to look at Lance, starry eyed and breathless, as he managed the tiniest of nods. Their faces were so close that the action rubbed their noses together. Keith could feel the heat off Lance’s cheeks. Keith smiled, letting his eyes slide closed before pressing their lips together again for a soft, chaste kiss. He pulled away by millimeters, letting his lips brush against Lance’s as he spoke.

“I’ll let you get back to work.” He stepped away, only have Lance grip his arms.

“You- You can stay if you want. I’d like the company.” Lance whispered. Keith smiled.

“I’d love to give it to you,” Keith said. Lance snorted, drawing back with a laugh.

“Why Mr. Kogane,” he purred, walking two fingers down Keith’s chest. “That the first thing you’ve wanted within my skill set.”

This time it was Keith’s turn to blush, grabbing Lance’s fingers before they strayed too low.

“Another time, McClain. For now, I’ll let you get to your _skincare._ ”

Lance laughed, turning to the counter and taking up his bowl again. “You’re just jealous you can’t be quite so soft and glorious,” he huffed, watching Keith settle onto a stool on the other side of the counter.

“Soft huh? Is that all over or…” Keith trailed off, giving Lance a teasing once over.

“You’ll just have to wait and see,” he murmured, giving Keith a wink.

Keith smirked, watching as Lance turned his attention back to his work. Keith just watched, letting his gaze trail over Lance and planning future moments to fluster the blue paladin. Lance looked up at him, catching his stare and giving him a laugh. If Keith had to wait, he would wait as long as it took, just to win that smile (and everything else along the way.)

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to comment and tell me what you think! What was you favorite moment? HAve something else you wanna see Keith tease Lance with? Or another fanart you want written about? Let me know!
> 
> BUT WAIT! THERE'S MORE!! [unbravely](https://unbravely.tumblr.com) has blessed me with [this](https://unbravely.tumblr.com/post/178682320093/a-scene-from-profoundprincessface-s-fic-red-for) piece from the fic!! it's just as soft as i always want my boys to be. 
> 
> Visit me on [tumblr](https://profoundprincessface.tumblr.com/) to watch me curate memes or yell about Voltron!!


End file.
